Hydrazine (N.sub.2 H.sub.4) and its derivative compounds have been used extensively as fuels in rockets and missile systems. Since most of these systems are designed to be stored for long periods of time, a constant surveillance of the storage environment is essential. Also required is constant monitoring of the storage area for toxic fumes of these fuels.
Considerable efforts have been expanded in developing detectors for the toxic fumes of hydrazine and its derivative compounds. These detectors have yielded satisfactory results in detecting the presence of these fumes through chemical reaction between the fumes and a reactant which yielded a color change or other changes detectable by a sensor. The prior art detectors have experienced depletion in the reactor portion or have been good for a one use performance. The prior art detectors will be discussed further below by citing examples and relating some of the inadequacies experienced.
One detector system employed a chemical reaction in conjunction with an electronic readout system. The fault with this system was that the chemical reaction depleted the sensor, thus rendering the detector useless until replenished or replaced, although the electronic portion would still calibrate properly.
The most successful detector to date is the glass tube filled with a reactant upon a substrate. The reaction between the reactant and hydrazine vapor produces a distinctive color change. Indicator papers are made in the same way and are also used as detectors. The tubes and papers are used only once.
A detector system for fumes of hydrazine and its derivatives which does not employ a chemical reaction that depletes the active ingredient of the detector system would be more desirable.
Also advantageous would be a detector system for fumes of hydrazine and its derivatives which can be made very small, which can employ an electronic readout component, and which can be placed long distances from its electronic readout component to thereby provide monitoring performance of a storage facility without endangering the operator.
Therefore an object of this invention is to provide a detector for fumes of hydrazine and its derivatives which employs a sensor which is used repeatedly with minimal or no degradation of the active ingredient.
Another object of this invention is to provide a detector for fumes of hydrazine and its derivatives which can be easily calibrated for use with an electronic readout system.
A further object of this invention is to provide a detector for fumes of hydrazine and its derivatives which can be made very small for use with miniaturized electronic readout circuits.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a detector for fumes of hydrazine and its derivatives which can be located long distances from its electronic readout circuitry whereby monitoring performance of a storage facility can be achieved without endangering the operator.